beautiful memories
by fatima masim
Summary: nina came back from magic kingdom as minako sakura...


Beautiful Memories  
  
"It's been a year since she left our world, her memories still clinging within my mind. I try to forget her but some how I can't. My longing for her, instead, grows ever so deeper. I can no longer stand the pain of not having her with me...Sakura...come back to me."  
  
The bell rings as the start of classes ensues, while Tsujiai was walking, He turned right in the corner and trashed right through a person.  
  
"Oh my I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ---"the girl said, "No, its okay it's not your fault" Tsujiai said, the girl stood up and he was surprised, her voice sounded so familiar and her face look so familiar too. "S-Sakura?" Tsujiai said absent-mindedly. "Oh! Sorry but have we met somewhere, mister?" The girl said, "Oh, sorry maybe I got things all mixed up," Tsujiai said. She turned her back on him. "Sakura..."for a moment he thought he felt his heart beating so fast. He quickly shook his head as if that would snap himself out of his trance. "No way! What am I thinking she can't be her?" He said to his self. He hasn't seen her before maybe she is a transfer student.  
  
"Good morning, class today we have a new student with us from London, England, Every one please welcome your new classmate Minako Sakura"Mr. Mikami said, the girl stepped forward to speak "Good morning everyone I'm Minako Sakura, Nice meeting you guys" she said. "I thought she was Nina, they have the same personality,"Ayu Tateishi said. "s. Sakura why don't you take the seat next to Ms. Tateishi"The teacher said. While she was walking she smiled at Tsujiai. His face suddenly turned red. "Hi! I'm the guy this morning; I'm Hiroki Tsujiai"he said. "And I'm Ayu Tateishi, by the way the guy next to Tsujiai is his best friend Kaji Tetsushi"Tateishi Ayu said cheerfully.  
  
The bell rings it was lunchtime already, the entire student's are already outside the room to have their lunch. Tsujiai saw Minako, she was all alone, "why don't you take your lunch with me?"Tsujiai said. She smiled and said to me that she was happy that there is a nice guy for her.  
  
"Minako was very cheerful, like someone I know," He said to his self. "Hey wake up are you day dreaming?" Minako said "Uhm...Minako? Do you study here in Shuei Jr. High on your second year?" He said. Then suddenly Kaji Tetsushi came. "Yo! What are up with you two?"Kaji said." Just eating our lunch"Tsujiai said. "She has the same personality like Sakura, didn't she?"Kaji said to Tsujiai, and then suddenly he turned silent "who is Sakura?"Minako said. "His long lost girl friend, and also my best friend" Ayu Tateishi said, "stop it guys! Please!"Tsujiai said, "Its already time lets go back to class" he added.  
  
"Settle down, class settle down!" cooed their teacher. Mr.Mikami, "I have an announcement to make" Everyone in the class settled themselves in their seats and waited for whatever is about to be said.  
  
"Now as you all know our last year together is about to end..."a few students bursts out cheering. "Yes, yes, I know that the year's going to end and your no longer required to bore the burden of looking at my face, but you don't have to be giggly and giddy about it" snapped Mr. Mikami.  
  
"Anyway as I was saying," He continued, "The end of the school year is about to come and the school traditionally holds a year end prom for all the 4th year student."  
  
The girls stiffed their giggles as Mr. Mikami came on.  
  
"We would like to give you the chance of finding your partner for this day only so as you can practice your dance steps for the prom it self..."  
  
Minako quietly approached Tsujiai while Mr.Mikami was busy with the announcements. "Who ever's going to be your partner is a lucky girl,"she whispered.  
  
Tsujiai looked back at her with a sudden surprise and said, "How could you say that?"  
  
Minako looked at him and said, "Because you are a very nice guy."  
  
Then Tsujiai looked very sad hearing those words. Minako noticed the sad eyes of Tsujiai and said "Why are you so sad? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Tsujiai looked back and said, "No, no it's just that I know someone who also told me that and she is a very nice person. She means a lot to me."Tsujiai said to his self "I miss her so much"  
  
"Who Nina Sakura?"Said Minako with a cheerful smile. Then Kaji suddenly appeared with Ayu. "Are you two going on the dance together?" asked Kaji with a big smile on his face. Tsujiai and Minako turned red. "No, no...not yet I mean." Said Tsujiai while blushing. "That's impossible because I already have a partner from another class, his name is Yuta Kirishima."Said Minako.Kaji and Ayu said in chorus "Oh! I see." "Please excuse me I'm just going to talk to Ms. Orihara," said Tsujiai while walking away.  
  
"Ms.Orihara, do you have a partner for the dance?" Tsujiai said with a smile. "Well no actually-why do you have any plans inviting me?"Orihara said.  
  
"Well yeah, Iwas going to ask you, but seeing how rude you were, I think I'll just ask somebody else."said Tsujiai.  
  
"Its not like that...I was just surprised"said Maya. "So your dancing with me?"asked Tsujiai, Maya Orihara said yes.  
  
"you're going to find your partner for this day only so we can start our practice tomorrow" Mr. Mikami said. The class was very noisy because they are very excited for the practice. The bell rings its already time to go home. "Minako!" a voice of a boy entered, it was Yuta Kirishima from the other class. "I heard you were dancing with me?is that right?" he said. "Yes ,"Minako said. Then all of a sudden Tsujiai came, "Lets go home with Kaji and Tateishi" Tsujiai said, Minako nodded "why don't you come with us Yuta?" she said "I would love to—" Yuta said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
